


Ideal Circumstances

by Highclasstrash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hydra, Hydra Wanda Maximoff, Peter finally tells erik, dadneto, the xmen are better than the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highclasstrash/pseuds/Highclasstrash
Summary: When is the best time to tell Magneto you're his son?When you go break him out of prison?When the first mutant ever is about to kill every human on earth?How about when you're all transported to a different universe and have to meet the Avengers?





	Ideal Circumstances

The X-Men had appeared earlier that week and had established communication with Nick Fury, setting up a meeting between them and the Avengers.  

Fury brought Natasha Romanoff, a master strategist, Wanda Maximoff, one of the most powerful people available, and Tony Stark, who was both.  He didn't bring enough people.  The X-Men outnumbered the Avengers nine to four.

Charles Xavier had introduced the Avengers to everyone by first name.  Fury was glad everyone had the sence not to stare at the woman with blue skin, the man with a tale, or the giant man with blue fur.

After the introductions, the man with blue fur--Hank--launched into an explanation.

"Somehow, a hole has been ripped through the fabric of the universe.  It opened under our school.  When we went to investigate, we ended up here."  He gestured around to the small island--they called it Genosha--and the abandoned storage containers that surrounded them.

He explained what they were; mutants, and the wildcard of 'extraordinary abilities' they are born with.  

The man named Erik can control any magnetic metal, Charles can read and control minds, Ororo can control the weather, Kurt can teleport, Scott has laser vision, and so on.  

Hank explained what the X-Men were, how they were like the Avengers but an actual functioning team.  The two groups were getting along fine; talking strategies on how to get everyone back where they came from, when the woman with bright orange hair stood up straight.

"Somethings coming for us."  Jean said, her eyes flashing with fire.  "What's Hydra?"

Now, everyone was standing at attention, ready to take action.

"Damn it."  Natasha muttered.  "Nazi scientists."  Erik's expression hardened. 

"Four helicopters."  Jean said.

"Who else did you tell about this meeting?"  Charles asked dangerously.

"Are you accusing us of selling you out to Hydra?"  Tony asked, bringing his hand up to tap his chest twice.

Charles stared everyone down, one by one.  "Nobody did it."

"Let me take care of them."  Erik said with false calm over raging anger.

"No!"  Every X-Man said immediately.

"Two minutes out."  Jean said.

"I'll go."  Tony said, fully encased in his armor.

"No."  Charles said, quiet but decisive.  "Peter will take care of them."

Peter looked surprised, but shrugged and nodded.  "Alright."  He combed his hand through his hair and brought his goggles over his eyes.

"No, I can go."  Tony said.  "I'll make quick work of it."

Ororo laughed.  "Peter can make quicker work."

"One minute out."  Jean informed.

"What if they start shooting?"  Fury said.  "You can't deflect bullets."

"What even is your 'ability'?"  Wanda asked in, her hands glowing red.

"I'll protect everyone."  Jean said.  "Thirty seconds."  The helicopters were loudly approaching.

"Someone get us cover."  Charles said.  "Peter, go."

Wanda had barely lifted a storage container with her powers when the helicopters opened fire.  The bullets dropped harmlessly out of the air meters ahead of them.  But, seconds after they started flying, they stopped.

"Erik!"

All four helicopters were empty and falling, and one was heading right at the mutants and Avengers.  Erik's hands shot out, and the helicopters stopped their descent, landing safely on the ground.

"Sorry that took so long."  Peter said from behind them, making almost everyone jump.  "There were a lot more guys than I thought there'd be."  Behind him, almost twenty Hydra agents were on the ground, unconscious or groaning.

"How the Hell . . . ?"  Fury looked around.

"Another teleporter?"  Natasha asked uncertainty.

"No, he's just fast."  Hank said, like he was remembering something funny.  Peter smiled easily and took off his headphones.  Natasha and Tony studied him with quizzical eyes.

"Look out!"  Kurt yelled just as gunfire sounded.  A few of the Hydra agents had regained enough of themselves to draw and fire their weapons.  

A swoosh of wind and the bullets hit the downed helicopters, and the agents went flying, now fully unconscious.

"Wow, these guys just don't quit."  Peter laughed, his breath slightly labored.  "This is fun."

"Slow down, kid."  Tony retracted his helmet and took a concerned step forward.

More of the Nazis were waking up and drawing their weapons.  Peter took quick care of them.

"This is really fun."  He smiled.

"That's all of them."  Jean said.  "Good job, Peter."

"Does he remind you of anyone?"  Natasha leaned over and whispered to Tony.  They both glanced at Wanda.

The mutants were all congratulating Peter, a few of them ruffling his white-blond hair.  Nobody noticed one of the last Hydra agents regaining consciousness and running to his allies.  One shot rang out.

"Shit!"  Peter stumbled forward a bit, clutching his bleeding arm.

"Maximoff!"  Erik rushed forward with everyone else.  With a flick of his hand, a metal shard flew from one of the helicopters and into the Hydra agents neck.

"Maximoff?"  Fury said slowly, exchanging glances with Natasha and Tony.  Wanda stepped away, shock and horror on her face.

"Yeah."  Scott said absently as Hank put pressure on Peter's arm.  "Peter Maximoff."

"The kids call me Quicksilver."  Peter hissed through grit teeth.  "I'm their favorite."  He smiled a pained smile.

"Yeah, right."  Raven scoffed, combing his hair back to feel his forehead.  "If anything, it's Jean."  Most of the ensemble laughed.

"Wanda?"  Charles asked, catching her expression.  "Is everything alright?"

"No . . ."  Wanda whispered, staring at Peter.  "No, it's not."

"Peter Maximoff," Natasha said, "meet Wanda Maximoff."

Exclamations of surprise and shock rang out through the clearing.

Peter stood up, swatting away Hanks hand.  "What the hell?"  He whispered.  He was staring at Wanda.

"You are," Tony looked Peter up and down, "a lot like Wanda's brother."

"He died ten years ago."  Fury finished.

"Peter?"  Charles wheeled forward.

"In theory,"  Tony said quietly but clearly, "there are infinite universes, all parallel, but with slight differences.  In this one, Wanda's an Avenger."

"But in yours," Wandas voice was hoarse, "my family is . . ."  She trailed off, her eyes turning cold.  "You're not Pietro."

Jeans eyes widened.  "She's the one who sold us out."  Her voice was was filled with anger.  "She volunteered to be experimented on by Nazi scientists."

"That's a lie!"  Wanda snarled, her eyes flashing red.  "I would never!"  Jean's eyes flashed, too; brighter and with more fire.

"You already did."  Fury had a hand on his holster.

"She messed with our heads."  Natasha added.  "Induced an anxiety attack in Tony so he would rush the process of making an AI."

"Which killed my brother!"  Wandas snapped.  "And now, the universe throws him at me!"  She pointed to Peter, and a red mist flying from her hand.  Peter screamed and fell against Hank when the mist went to his leg.

"Which wouldn't have happened if you had stayed out of my head."  The Iron Man helmet was back around Tony's head.

Wandas hands were surrounded by red mist, and she was very angry.

"Wanda," Charlsa said slowly, "I'm going to have to ask you to desist."

"You don't get to say anything to me."  Wanda glared.

Erik raised his hand, but Wanda caught the metal shards with ease and flicked them back.  Scott raised a hand to his glasses and fired a shot, but it was deflected back at him before it could touch anyone.  Ororo shot lightning, but that got deflected, too.  Everything they tried, Wanda shot back with ease.

"Jean, do something!"  Hank shouted over the noises, hands still over Peter's wound.

"I can't."  Jean spat.  "She's strong.  She's deflecting everything, and she's attacking Charles and me at the same time."

"Well someone do something!"  Tony yelled as he shielded Natasha and Fury.  "I'm not making my wife a widow just because Wanda threw a tantrum!"

Wanda turned her rage on Tony at that comment.  His armor started ripping away from his body in pieces, flying away as soon as they were replaced.  She let a crazed smile break over her face, right before she fell to the dirt, unconscious.

All the chaos stopped.  Peter stood over Wanda, breathing hard, holding his arm and leaning on one good leg.

"My family really is something else."  Peter said breathlessly.  "First my dad kills JFK and I have to help break him out of prison, and then some psycho from another dimension with my sisters name turns out to be a Nazi."  He laughed sarcastically.  "I'm Jewish."

"What?"  Erik asked, quiet and dumbfounded.  Almost everyone had a similar reaction as Charles and Jean took care of Wanda.

Peter didn't elaborate on his family history; he passed out.  Everyone rushed to check on him.

Tony, Natasha and Fury stood slightly away, consulting Jean and Charles.

"We've suppressed her power."  Charles said to the Avengers.  "Is there a safe place to detain her for the time being?"

Fury nodded.  "Stark, can you start up one of those helicopters for transport?"

"There might not be a need for that."  Said Charles.  "If you give me permission, I can see it in your mind and have Kurt take you."

After a minute of deliberation, Fury nodded again.

"Alright."  Charles clapped his hand once.  "Agent Fury, please think of this place.  Picture it in your mind.  Kurt?"

Kurt stood up, gave Erik a comforting pat on the arm, and walked over the Avengers and psychics.

"I'm going to show you a location.  Will you kindly transport agent Fury and Wanda there?"  Charles asked.  Kurt nodded.  "Okay, agent Fury, please hold on to Kurt."

"You can just leave us there."  Fury said, then turned to Natasha.  "I'll check in with you after I get her secured."

Natasha and Tony nodded.  Kurt knelt down, put one hand on Wandas shoulder and held out the other to Fury.  They disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.  Kurt reappeared seconds later, alone.

"They're okay."  Kurt informed.  "How's Peter?"

"He'll be fine."  Hank spoke up.  "He heals fast, but we should get him to a hospital.  This is the second time he's broken that leg."

"I think Erik is doing worse than Peter."  Said Charles, the tiniest hint of amusement in his voice.  Erik was standing a few meters away from the rest of the mutants, looking half distraught, with his hands gripping his hair.

"Nat, do you want to help me start one of those helicopters?"  Tony made his armor retreat to its port.  Natasha nodded and the two gave the X-Men some space.

Erik took another step away from them.  "The first time we met, he told me his mother used to know someone who could control metal."  He was staring straight ahead at nothing.

"Wait."  Scott looked up.  "Peter's your son?"

"You didn't know?"  Hank asked.

"You knew?!"  Erik looked like he was about to panic.

"Peter told us after he saved everyone when the mansion blew up."  Raven stood up and walked over to Erik.

"Raven told me."  Ororo said.

"Moira told me."  Said Charles.  "He never told you?"

"Apparently I'm the only one he didn't tell!"  Erik threw his hands into the air.  "He said he has a sister?"

"A twin."  Hank supplied.

"A twin!"  Erik yelled in near hysterics.  "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Erik," Raven said sharply, taking his hand.  "He almost told you in Ciaro, I almost told you in Ciaro.  He wanted to be the one to do it.  And he did."

"Yeah, right after his bizarro Nazi sister tried to kill him!"  Erik yelled, ripping his hand away.

"Erik!"  Raven said again, this time with more authority.  "Peter is fine.  He's going to be okay, we all are."  She pulled him in for a hug.

Peter groaned and shifted on the ground.  "Stop yelling," he said quietly.

The others made room when Erik went to kneel down next to his newly discovered son.  "God, you're such an idiot."

"Where do you think I get it from?"  Peter smiled and blinked his eyes open.  

Erik laughed, relief flooding his voice.

Peter laughed, too.

That made everyone else laugh.

Laughter filled the island.


End file.
